


December 2nd - Christmas Cards

by shenala



Series: Stuckymas [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Stucky Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: Cards don't write themselves.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stuckymas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558945
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	December 2nd - Christmas Cards

"Do you even know this many people?" Wanda asked disbelievingly as she sat down next to Bucky at the kitchen table. 

Her eyebrows only rose higher when Bucky replied with a sullen "no" at the same time as Steve gave a curt "yes", their responses making it clear that they'd had this conversation before.

Bucky scowled across the table at his husband before turning his attention to Wanda, "Rogers thinks he has to send a Christmas card to everyone he's ever met. He never used to be like this; if you weren't his Ma, you didn't get a card, simple as that." 

"Hey!" Steve protested with a glare of his own, "I made you a card nearly every year, you jerk. And you  never gave me one!"

"I'm Jewish" came the huffed reply, causing Steve to shake his head in exasperation.

Wanda let them sit in silence for a few minutes before bravely broaching the subject again, "so... this is a lot of Christmas cards" gesturing to the piles of mail scattered across the table.

Bucky refused to respond this time, simply grunting to show how he felt, while Steve ducked his head quickly before looking back up, expression sheepish, "it's just, I  _ like _ mail and no-one sends handwritten stuff anymore, so I just enjoy the process of choosing the cards and writing them, and then sealing the envelope. I know it's stupid but..."

"It's not stupid" Bucky cut in sharply, body poised as if ready to fight anyone who would dare argue with him on this. 

"Buck" Steve shook his head fondly, "I know you think it's ridiculous."

"I don't! I think we send too many, and some of these people don't  _ deserve _ a card from you, but I like the fact we send 'em. I wish you'd take a turn lickin' the damn envelopes though."

"One little papercut and you turn into a toddler" Steve teased.

"It was on my tongue, Steve! That's not somewhere you're meant to get papercuts!" 

Cutting in before Bucky could continue his wailing, Wanda reached over to snag a pile of envelopes waiting to be sealed with a simple, "I will help" before wiggling her fingers, sending up a cloud of red sparks, and then smiling smugly as she passed the now perfectly sealed envelopes back to the brunet, "all done."

Exchanging an astonished glance with Steve, Bucky simply said "huh" before snagging up one particular card and thrusting it in her direction with a grin, "Merry Christmas". 

"I am also Jewish" Wanda snarked, adding, "And why don't I get mine in the mail like everyone else?"

Bucky scoffed, "Please, with the price of stamps these days, if ya live in the tri-state area it's cheaper to deliver by hand." 

"Please don't get him started on inflation again" Steve groaned, passing more cards to Bucky who in turn pushed another pile of envelopes towards Wanda.

"Except Jersey," Bucky continued undeterred, "the cost of a stamp is a necessary evil for that. Not that we should be sending anyone there a card anyway..."

"Buck, you  know that Morita's grandkids live just outside of Atlantic City" Steve scolded, the effect ruined somewhat by the fond tone and enamoured smile. 

"Fine, they're an exception 'cause of Jim, but the rest deserve envelopes full of glitter."

Gasping dramatically, Steve clasped a hand to his chest, "Bucky Barnes, that's so evil", unable to hold off his giggles when the brunet grinned brightly back at him. 

"You're both crazy" Wanda muttered, smiling softly.

"And you like us, so what does that say about you sparkle-fingers?" Bucky teased, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Uh, your nicknames are as bad as Stark's."

"Well, that's just uncalled for" Bucky sulked, sticking his tongue out petulantly as Steve laughed, "see if I give you a Christmas present now" and then only sulking further when Wanda did little more than roll her eyes in reply.

"Get back to work, Barnes," Steve said with a nudge under the table.

Bucky groaned but did as he was told, because, despite his complaints, he really did enjoy sitting and writing the envelopes while Steve wrote the cards, especially now that Wanda was saving his tongue from further damage. 

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
